So, Good Week?
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A quick one shot of a new character in the game and seeing what changes. This is a practice writing exercise as i have had writers block so please review and tell me if its ok before i continue my other storys again :) ASLO LEMONS WARNING (second ever time writing a lemon scene ;) )


Quick random one-shot: I own nothing:-

Leah's POV

I was playfully jumping in the pattern of a hop scotch ... without the chalked boxes though. I was just laughing and playing making myself happy with a childlike game that seems forgotten now. People dodged me and gave me annoyed, confused or even angry glares as I pushed passed or made them stray their original path.

I giggled a little as I passed Max's video store waving madly to Max as I saw him chuckle and lightly wave back with a small grin, before turning and helping a middle aged woman with a small child looking lost.

Shrugging I skipped a few more paces before feeling eyes on my form making me pause and look around curiously. I saw nobody so I shrugged once more before smiling and skipping to the 'lost boys', Star and Laddie. Laddie upon seeing me yanked himself from Stars grip as she attempted to drag him away from me and the boys and towards a concert.

Grinning madly Laddie threw himself into my arms as I caught him and spun him round and round until I fell over in giggles from dizziness. Laddie landed in a laughing heap on top of me before we were both helped up, me by David as he rolled his eyes smirking and Paul playfully pulled Laddie up.

When I could stand straight on my own I released my grip on David's hand and extended it to a giggling Laddie which he took before it was fully extended. We gave a mock salute to David as he told us to meet them by the bikes in an hour and then we grinned to one another before running full out to the roller coaster and pushing through the irritated, high and teasing queue. The ones who knew of me and the Lost boys steered clear while the tourists were complaining and simply backed down when I looked at those whom complained or tried to stop me and Laddie.

When we finished laughing and screaming on the coaster I led Laddie to a small kiosk that sold various carnival foods, he quickly chose a hot dog and I ordered a large portion of chips. Once we settled down and started eating we both munched my chips before a hand dove into the basket and stole a few, looking up faster then possible I pouted at Marko as he laughed before seating himself next to me on my left as Paul sat opposite him to Laddie's right. David sat on my Right and Laddie had Dwayne one his left. We all ate the chips and watched those around.

"You alright Lee lee?" Paul asked when he noticed I was looking around a little trying to see if anyone was watching me again, to the point I didn't even notice the dreaded nickname he gave me two years ago.

"Yeppers! It's just I swear someone keeps watching me!" I said grinning while pouting at the same time making them all smirk before looking around at those who were watching our table, though because the Lost boys were all hot and known they were being eye fucked by most the woman and few men who were looking.

After looking around a little I saw a dark haired boy with long hair brushing the top of his shoulders as he watched me intently making me awkward. The boys noticed instantly and glared at him making him turn and walk away as David put a possessive arm around my waist making me roll my eyes.

Looking at my wrist I sighed before bouncing up and diving into my neon green backpack before pulling out a HUGE bubble blower and handing it to Laddie who lit up at the sight as the boys all groaned as they usually do when I give Laddie a toy or something that can become a mess... which is everything. Marko and Paul walked away to a couple of giggling girls who were each wearing bikinis and one was wearing a pair of shorts while the taller one was wearing a sarong patterned in loads of rabbits. Rolling my eyes I reached for Laddie again as Dwayne wandered towards their bikes protectively as a group of surf nazis were mocking the lost boys as David followed with a dangerous aura reaching towards the group menacingly. I followed skipping while dancing with Laddie as we both spun and danced in peace as we reached the bikes.

Paul and Marko came over a moment later flanking David and Dwayne as the nazis were laughing and mocking them to their faces, one was stupid enough to call them 'pussys'.

I laughed at that drawing the attention to me as the nazis leered and looked me up and down before puffing themselves up whilst the boys rolled their eyes, smirked or laughed in Marko's and Pauls case.

"Say babe what ya find so funny?" One of the leaders supposedly purred as he tried sliming his way over my direction before David released a dangerous growl making him retreat a step, but still leering in my direction.

"Well pussy's are warm, sexy and hot not to mention fucking amazing - literally meaning you just called them you want yourselves making me think you're the ones trying to sound big when all you can do is call them names of something you love!" I said giggling before spinning Laddie into another dance as they all paused and turned angry.

"What the fuck bitch!" the leader yelled at me making all the boys tense, I shrugged loosely before releasing Laddie into Dwayne's direction before facing the prick who called me a bitch.

I grinned freely but it turned scary as it progressed once I finished I looked into the leaders eyes as he and him 'gang' sputtered and gasped at the change in my eyes, dancing forward I gently caressed the leaders neck before pushing a pressure point making him jolt in agony for several seconds before I pushed harder making me pass out in pain, I spun and kicked one of the leaders rank in the jaw making it dislocate before the rest of the leaders followers stood straight before slowly reaching for their fallen comrades as I stood relaxed and amused watching them shuffle around scared of me and all I did were simple moves. Grinning as they hastily removed themselves from my sight I turned and was hugged by Laddie again as I spun him repeating this afternoon when they arrived. I stopped when I heard a voice clear though making me groan knowing Star was here.

I smiled in her direction before flipping her off making her gasp in outrage shock and disgust as the guys laughed before mounting their bikes. I helped Laddie onto Dwayne's gently as I felt a tug on my waist making me turn and see David silently asking whether I was going with them. Sighing I thought it over before shrugging making him smirk and me grin before laughing as he spun me and dunked me as Star scoffed and stormed off into the crowds as Paul and Marko played rock paper scissors over who wouldn't have Star behind them. I laughed as I hopped on sideways behind David as he pulled my arms around him so I was hugging his side. We took off as Paul pointed Star out reluctantly as he lost and now had to have her behind him.

She was stood flirting with the dark haired boy who was watching me earlier.

"Star? Where you going Star?" David asked lightly showing a faint threat in his voice when she glared before shrugging and saying the boy - Michael was taking her for a ride before she attempted to mount his bike before David barked her name. The whole time Michael was watching me making me shift uncomfortably and in the end I started debating whether to leave or not but David pulled away as soon as he felt me shift and Star had held onto Paul enough to not fall of.

I felt a sliver of fear however when I heard another engine start up making me turn enough to see Michael was following us, when we reached the Bluff David had played chicken with him and Michael had pulled back harshly making the bike collapse on top of him I grinned when I heard him moan in pain as David grinned when Michael started on David the moment he finished helping of his bike. The others cut in knowing David's temper and most likely felt he was losing patience.

I was grinning as me and Laddie danced down the old rickety stairs ignoring the painfully obvious looks that were burning into my skin as Michael followed, thankfully David was between me and Michael otherwise I would have ran, when we entered the cave David pulled me along as he didn't trust Michael either pulling me into his lap when he sat in his 'thrown' the others jumped about the room to do their own business as Laddie curled next to Dwayne who was sat on the old leather couch reading, Marko was feeding his birds again and Paul digging for his rock box. Star went and hid in her room while peaking behind the curtain to watch Michael who sat on the fountain edge watching me again as I shifted uncomfortable again.

Feeling my discomfort David started stroking my hair until I finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke when David had stood and carried me bridal style into my hidden room at the back of the cave attached to where he and the boys slept.

"What's happening?" I mumbled

"Max has ordered me to turn Michael; he drank my blood and when he feeds I shall make sure he won't even look at you like this again. Your mine, maybe he will get Star off our back" he said slowly and gently as he put me in my large bed before starting to pull my various covers and blankets around me making me snuggle towards the warmth.

"I don't like him" I pouted before yawning.

Chuckling he nodded before kissing my forehead and walking out before I heard him talk to someone else. Moments later Laddie attacked my bed pulling his jean jacket of and shoes before coming into my welcoming arms as we snuggled into the warmth together and fell asleep.

I awoke when started bouncing on by bed excited and hyper as he dragged me out of bed laughing. Turning I laughed and pushed him out the room saying I was getting changed.

Shedding my black denim shorts and red tank top I opted for a shower. After clean and dressed I ended up in front of my full length mirror in a pair of women boxers with little swirls covering it with 'I get driven crazy by you!' Written all over it in pink and white, I pulled on a sea foam green bra with little seahorses covering it before skipping to my large mahogany wardrobe filled to the brim of clothes grinning I pulled a pale plumb dress which was layered in satin till it reached my knees and a pair of bright purple converse with odd socks on before swirling from the room and pausing in front of Paul who laughed out right at my outfit choice as he ruffled my hair before taking the record I handed him of ACDC making him hoot as I ran to Dwayne and hopped on his back making him smirk lightly as he cheated and jumped on to the ceiling making me squeak and let go as Marko caught me laughing along with the others. Laddie tackled me and asked for bubble mixture which I told him was hidden as he ran to look for it in a flurry of movements. I grinned and relaxed when a pair of leather clad arms encased my waist and held me close as David's head settled in the crook of my neck.

Grinning I turned and hugged him tightly, I felt like something bad was going to happen. David smirked into my neck before pulling me to his thrown and once more pulling me into his lap as he plaited my waist length white hair.

I was albino, and because of that my parents abandoned me deeming me a demon, Marko found me and took me to Max when I was abandoned I was told my parents left me on the beach, the boys heard me crying and found me before the tide came in though and so Max raised me, when I was 13 they informed me that David had felt a bond to me and it was found he was my mate and I his, meaning we were like soul mates. He been trying to get me to turn since I was 15 out of worry since I found Laddie who was 10, I found him getting beaten and because I risked my life to save him Max fed him vampire blood to make sure he would survive, and then on David insisted I should become a vampire to make sure I would be strong enough if he's never there to help or protect me.

We made a deal I would turn when I turned 18 and until then live with him to keep me safe. Star was a supposed meal but found the bottle and drank it when David wasn't looking turning her into a half vampire, after that she insisted it was all on purpose and also hated me because she couldn't have David. When she tried adopting Laddie Dwayne nearly killed her as he had taken him in as Laddie refused to live with Max wanting to be near me. On odd occasions since Star lived with us we would fight and I would stay with Max the night like the night before.

According to Star I was lewd and monstrous and had once tried pushing me from Hudson's bluff which I why I now sleep nearer to David due to she was too scared to enter the vampire's chambers.

"Are you ok?" David asked gently as I shivered from the bad feelings that settled in my stomach before looking into his arctic eyes and shrugging knowing he would be feeling what I have. He nodded small enough for me to know he was aware before leading me and the boys to the bikes as Star trudged along behind us and then much to Marko's annoyance got on behind him. After I helped Laddie get settled onto Dwayne's bike I went to David only for him to pull me on in front of him so I was caged in, he chuckled at my annoyed, pouting expression before kissing my nose.

We took of then as I held on tight and we parked along the deck opposite from Max's video store so he could watch us in case anything got out of hand. Star jumped from Marko's bike before it even parked and stormed of as Dwayne helped Laddie of his bike leaning against the railings next to me and David while Marko and Paul were goofing around the other side of us laughing and smoking a joint making me giggle. When I saw Michael coming David handed me some money to get myself and Laddie some food.

"Come on Laddie!" I whisper yelled before sprinting towards the carousel and other kiosk venues with Laddie laughing on my heels.

After jumping on the brightest horse which was bright blue with silver stars Laddie and I pretended to be cowboys freaking out the other ride occupants making us smirk and laugh. Soon enough though the ride took a nasty turn as I saw some of the surf Nazis from last night jumping on the other side of the ride and heading towards myself and Laddie. Jumping from my horse quickly I helped Laddie from his before getting him to jump on my back as I leapt from the moving ride and hopping towards the slush puppy kiosk which was the furthest food stand. Getting one strawberry one for me and a blueberry one for Laddie we turned and headed down the boardwalk as I occasionally looked over my shoulder pleased that the surf nazis weren't behind us.

After an hour of shopping and laughing me and Laddie were playing 20 questions and were dancing while doing so. I had bought some more bubbles and we each were spinning while releasing them all over the boardwalk getting annoyed glares.

Our little dance got ruined when a tanned hand grabbed my wrist so hard I yelped and was forced to turn from the momentum the guy put behind swinging me so I ended up dancing with him instead. Looking over to Laddie I saw he was on the floor as one of the surf nazis was gripping his hair, fury embedded itself into my eyes as I lashed out punching the one holding me but his grip didn't falter. He hissed yanking me to him so tight and painfully I swear I heard my rib crack. A tear escaped my eye as both my arms were now restrained, hearing Laddie yelp I turned as best I could to see the one holding him yanking him to his feet. I struggled to free myself when the one holding me started dragging me away. The one holding Laddie shoved him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach and legs before punching him in the face all while Laddie struggled to get away.

Kicking the guy holding me in the nuts he let go groaning as I sprinted to the guy beating Laddie. I tackled him and punched clawed while yelling to Laddie to find the guys, they wouldn't be too far as David would have felt my panic, pain and Laddie's threw the pack bond.

Laddie legged it fast, as I kept kicking the swearing man until a crack caught my attention. I paused wondering numbly what it was until I noticed dizziness seeping into my mind and then the pain registered. I felt a spark of pain radiating around the right side of my head and I could distinctly feel blood ruining my dress.

I fell over as the dizziness knocked me of guard I felt around and somehow managed to get to my feet, but as soon as I did I felt another stab of agony sparkle over my head and face as I drooped against a building unsure of where I even was, I heard buzzing and then felt my body be scooped up like a doll as my limbs numbed and my vision started to fade and shadows reigned over my vision as I felt a tug in the back of my mind before falling limp and tensing as I thrashed feeling a bed of uncertainty pit in my stomach if I didn't do something. The one holding me let go as I staggered to the wall and resting for a second before feeling determination. Standing with the help of the wall I forced the shadows to stay where they are and made my eyes stay open to the point they were drying up.

There were three figures distorted and trying to approach me I felt my legs get pins and needles and I knew I didn't have long until I fell unconscious due to blood loss. The one who I had attacked I think leapt at me and I automatically punched him as he fell back and I heard him spit.

They all stood around I knew they were waiting now for me to pass out; I had to wait though Laddie would be here with the boys any moment.

As if reading my mind I heard a roar I knew was from my one and only mate as blurs became more shaded and I let go sliding down the wall without knowing. I saw a small shape next to me and knew it was Laddie.

"Are you ok?! You're bleeding!" Laddie said and I could hear he was crying, reaching around him I pulled him into a side hug focusing on him and trying to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, are you ok?" He nodded before I saw a streak of white in front of me knowing it was David I turned to him letting him see my head, he cursed and gently touched it making me wince. I saw the others soon come over standing back knowing David was angry.

"We need to get her to Max!" Paul said quietly as Dwayne took Laddie and David picked me up gently.

"No, go get him, I'll get her to the cave in case we need the bottle" David said before wrapping part of his coat around me as I shivered feeling the effects of blood loss.

"Right!" I heard Paul fly off before David took off holding my tightly in his arms and headed back to the cave. After moments of flight I was feeling tired again and yawned snuggling towards David.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, I know you want to but if you do you might not make it!" David growled gently, I don't know how he managed to growl gently but he managed. I nodded and started to recite poems I heard in school as David encouraged me to stay awake.

When we reached the cave he sat me on the sofa and sped away returning with the bottle and the first aid kit, he gently wiped blood away and was telling me stories to keep me awake. I jerked a few times in pain but it helped me stay awake, not long after he cleaned most the blood up Max arrived and took over. David stood behind the couch and held my hand before covering me in his trench coat. I shivered in pain, before my eyes fluttered against my will. I heard the guys all trying to keep me awake. I felt new hands urgently tend to my would and then I heard buzzing voiced as I faded from conscious. Moments before I left the world though I felt warmth cover my mouth and the most intoxicating liquid enticed my tongue and although it took a second I knew I would wake up a half vampire.

Groaning at hearing unfamiliar voices I shot up only to hit a pair of arms, opening my eyes I shrieked at seeing Michael in front of me before yanking myself away and onto the floor, I saw a boy who looked to be of 16 dragging a tearful Laddie out and two other boys of 16-17 wandering around before pointing to me and yelling to Michael who was desperately grabbing at me before the two boys had to help Michael restrain me as I was panicking and I heard the roar of my mate when I was roughly yanked to my feet as it took all three of the boys to drag me out my room and the cave and I screamed when I felt and saw the sun as I flinched away and contracted painfully at not seeing the sun in years.

My skin burnt at being so sensitive, and being turned into a half vampire hasn't helped that at all!

I was pushed into a car painfully and I felt a blanket cover me as my screams reduced to whimpers, knowing I wasn't fully healed I started automatically going back into a healing slumber.

I awoke once more at the pain in my gums and eyes' knowing it was a sign I was ready to become a full vampire. Attempting to get up however was bad; I was tied up to a bed with both my hands above my head and tied to the middle of the bed frame and my feet were spread and tied to the bottom posts. I saw Star on the floor. Black and brown burnt with a stake buried in her chest, I flinched away before screaming, Michael was sat next to me my other side just watching me, looking passed him I saw it was just getting dark. David would be here soon, this thought turned to pure panic however when I felt a hand travel up my waist and around my breasts settling at my neck.

I shrieked and heard knocking furiously against the door behind Michael.

"Mike! Are you ok?! Is she OK?" It sounded whiney and panicked.

"Sam we are both fine she just saw Star, that vampire and is scared! I'll be out soon just need to explain!" Michael said and I heard a grumble of what sounded like whatever before the footsteps turned away.

"Well Leah, it's nice to see you are awake, I was hoping we would get to start earlier then this but due to it being so rude doing it while your asleep I did nothing although we have little time now!" Michael moaned as he leaned it and ran his lips across my neck before I felt an agonizing pain strike me as he bit down into my sensitive flesh and started to drink my blood slowly. To make it more painful. I screamed. Loudly as a smash echoed throughout the house, Michael stopped and pulled back in annoyance before whispering words about tasting like strawberry, I heard faintly Laddie screaming and so tuned in to where he was. It sounded as though he was locked in the room next door.

Michael stood and stormed out slamming the door as I heard screaming and people running, yanking the rope I saw the strands splinter and weaken, after minutes of this I had my hands loose and reached for my feet before I could stand though the bedroom door slammed open and the two dark haired boys came in with a stake and headed towards me.

"they are after you blood sucka I say we kill you they lose focus!" the one with long hair ground before leaping for me with a stake shrieking I leapt from the bed opening the adjoining door running into Paul just as a large dog pounced at him, missing and falling into a bath tub full of water.

"Leah! You ok?" Paul asked hugging me and pulling me up as well as himself and pulling me into the other bedroom when he saw the two what looked like brothers stalk towards us with stakes.

"Yeah how is everyone?" I asked hugging him.

"Pissed! Dwayne found Laddie moments ago, while David was fighting Michael, Marko was chasing the Frog brothers and I was looking for you!" He said in one breath puffing out when he finished making me giggle.

He led me to the door and took me down stairs just before we were shoved down and tumbled into Dwayne who was checking over Laddie. Groaning I looked up to see Michael and David flinging each other around the room, a boy who must be Sam hiding by the kitchen door watching his brother and the two Frog brothers at the top of the stairs aiming a crossbow each at Paul and me who were at the top of the pile. Before they fired however a hand swiped the weapons away and snapped the shorter haired brother's neck and shoved the other down into Pauls waiting arms who then had his heart ripped out. Marko stepped over the body grinning at me and helped me up as I was still trying to remain calm watching my mate fight.

Marko hugged me before growling at my neck seeing it was still bleeding gently. Laddie ran to me and hugged me around the waist grinning at me and I grinned back before we danced and spun around the stairs laughing in our own world while Marko and Paul were standing on the stairs before pouncing into the fight and managing to throw Michael into the unit as it smashed to slithers around him. Dwayne was flanking me and Laddie while David shoved his fist threw Michaels chest and removing his heart as a tall redheaded woman came in screaming as Sam ran to her and hugging her around the waist until Max cleared her throat.

David almost ran to me as Laddie followed Dwayne while Max was dealing with the woman.

"Are you ok?" David asked into my neck licking away the blood and healing me instantly. Hugging him I held tight and let a few tears fall as emotions covered me , "Yeah... tired and I think I need to feed the blood in here is making me hungry..." I said quietly as I checked him over seeing only minor wounds which were already healing.

"Ok - Max?" David said looking to the head vampire who was now restraining the woman as she screamed.

"You can all go, I'll deal with this." Max said waving his hand as the boys all rolled their eyes before heading to the door, Dwayne scooped up Laddie and took off as Marko and Paul followed and David picked me up and kissed my nose and smirked at my pout again before taking off to the boardwalk.

We stopped at a couple who were making out as David showed me what to do as we pounced, he took the male as I ripped into the girl letting her blood bath my insides and make me hot and groan in pleasure as the transformation completed as I dropped her corpse and felt my muscles almost spring and fill with energy, my nails and teeth strengthen. I felt a tingle enter my groin when I looked to David as he watched me with an intense want.

Swaying my hips I danced to him bursting with energy as he yanked me to him making the sand dance like flames as our bodies caressed one another, I ran my new nails down his hard toned chest pulling his t-shirt up and I moaned in bliss when his fingers trailed up my dress and his fingers made magic patterns gently on my thigh while his other hand was still holding me to him tight as I felt his girth against my hip making me tingle and grow slightly wet as he smirked and ran his nose down my neck and spin me so his hips ground into my arse. Groaning I danced again rubbing him as he undid the zip of my dress with his teeth before removing hi coat while I stood out from my dress and spun around and moaned.

His head was at my ribcage which he then proceeded to kiss and suck over my barely covered body and he led a trail of fire into my core when his fingers slipped between my thighs his nails extended so he was able to make me feel more as his fingers ran over the dampening spot in my boxers before he smirked and yanked me down so I was laid down before him with him between my legs. I pouted seeing he was still in jeans and he grinned before removing them as I removed my bra in a flurry of movements when I felt his girth slip between my legs and rub me through my underwear making me moan in want.

I raised my hips as I now flooded over his long, hard and ready member but he smirked before leaning over me and taking my already hard nipple into his mouth circling it with his warm tongue while rolling the other between his finger and thumb. Tingles and bursts of energy took over me as I screamed in pleasure and he sunk so his head was at my now bare entrance, he licked my nether lips slowly as I groaned and almost pleaded when he sucked the folds before biting on my ball of nerves with the tip of his fangs making me squeak in pleasure as he licked my fluids up grinning as he slowly crawled up kissing me passionately slipping his tongue into my mouth as I moaned tasting myself, I felt his penis play with the liquids left over my entrance and he bit on my bottom lip as I moaned he thrusted into my tight snatch making me groan in pleasure and pain, he paused licking the blood from my lip and kissing my shoulders and the top of my chest to my lips and we fought for dominance of which he won as I got distracted when he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in as my hips automatically prepared for his large intrusion, I shook in pleasure as he sped up and soon I was a pallet of noises from moans to swearing which he bit me for each time and I bit him back as we tasted one another's blood. I came around him a third time but this time I clenched and felt him thrust harder into my woman hood and I felt his head hit my womb as I groaned again in sync with him as we both screamed in bliss. I felt his seed shoot and aim into my awaiting womb as I screamed and clenched biting his neck hard as a mating mark while he did the same panting.

We lay in the sand as odd bits stuck to our sweat covered bodies but both of us were too high to care. Minutes later he pulled out of me making me whimper and pout at the loss as he grinned and smirked before he wrapped an arm around me as I snuggled into his warmth feeling the bond between us noting the sheer elation he felt matched mine we both smirked and knew we would be ok.

"So, good week?" David asked jokingly as I grinned and rolled on top of him dancing as he became painfully aware of the fact I was straddling him as certain parts woke up again.

"I don't think it was too bad? What do you think?" I said grinning while rotating my hips in a dance before standing and running into the ocean feeling his arousal as he felt mine we both hit the ocean at once and made love again, and again until we were so worn out we had to hunt again.

We entered the cave with his arm around me and each of the other were grinning madly as I bit my lip and grinned before turning and kissing David hotly and winking before running away into the catacombs as the others laughed at David's face before he smirked and ran after me with a new determination in mind.

This was a random one shot and I hope you liked the Lemons ;) it was only my second time of writing raunchy scenes lol!

So review please - I've had writers block and before I carry on my other fanfics I thought this could be a re trial run :)


End file.
